The Other Half
by Angie-chan
Summary: Yuuko asks Watanuki to deliver a bracelet to his least favorite person. Maybe he'll finally realize something that seemed so obvious to everyone else. Or maybe Yuuko's wasting her time. WatanukixDoumeki
1. Someone To walk With

First off, just so all of you know, I've read up to chapter one hundred and I have no problem writing spoilers into a fic. If you're not caught up, don't blame me if I give things away. Second, this is my first xxxHOLiC fickie. I'm in dire need of more Holic-ie goodness, but sadly all I can do at the moment is wait for the movie to download. So instead of wallowing in misery, I've decided to vent my xxxHOLiC love by writing this fun little fan fiction. It will of course be about my new favorite pairing: Watanuki and Doumeki 3 If that doesn't sit right with you, do both of us a favor and stop reading now.

Since this is my first fic written of this series, please let me know if anyone seems out of character. I'd appreciate it if you informed me in a polite way. I'm trying my best, so don't flame unless you're going to be creative and entertaining about it, okay? Right. Let the story begin!

Disclaimer: If xxxHOLiC was mine, Doumeki would be naked a good majority of the time. But it's not, so he isn't. …Sigh.

Chapter One: Someone To Walk With

"Damn that Yuuko! Why does she always make me do things like this?"

Watanuki walked, or rather stomped down the street shouting at nothing and performing what looked to those passing like a hideously mangled dance. However, to anyone who knew the dark-haired youth, it was his usual over dramatic gestures and mannerisms. As he sidestepped a mother walking with her child, he was almost certain they were giving him the same look he saw a woman give a crazy homeless man a day before.

"This is somehow Yuuko-san's fault!" He growled, quieter than before. An image of a taller boy smirking popped into his mind. "No! It's that Doumeki's fault! If I wasn't so angry about Yuuko-san sending me to see him, I wouldn't have been-"

"Flailing around like an idiot?"

"Yes, that's- YOU!" Watanuki pointed angrily at his 'friend' who suddenly stood in front of him. "Why are you here? And how dare you call me an idiot?"

Doumeki calmly ignored his classmate's usual melodrama. "So, that woman wanted you to see me?"

"You're not listening!" Slumping his shoulders, the boy turned around. "Yuuko-san, why do you do these things to me…?" He began to turn back towards Shizuka and nearly fell over when the taller boy was inches away from him. "Gah! Don't surprise me like that!"

"So, why did you need to see me?"

Watanuki glared before reaching into his pocket. Once he found what he was looking for, he held it out to Doumeki. "Here," A light blush was hinted across his cheeks. "She told me to give this to you."

The taller boy eyed the object before taking it. Holding it with two fingers, he turned his gaze back to Kimihiro. "What is it?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a bracelet…"

"Then why are you asking me if you already know what it is?"

Doumeki's expression stayed the same. "I meant, what is it for?"

Watanuki threw his hands up in the air. "How should I know? You could ask Yuuko-san, but I doubt that witch would tell you anything useful!" He stood up straight and posed with his arms crossed and one finger on his chin. "She'd probably say something like: 'You'll find that bracelet to be very useful' or 'I'll tell you but you'll have to pay the appropriate price…'" He wrapped his arms around himself and dropped to the ground. "Yuuko-san, why are you so cruel?" He could just imagine the older woman holding a drink and laughing at him that very moment.

Shizuka removed his hands from his ears. "You're energetic today."

Leaping to his feet, Watanuki pointed his finger once again at his companion. "Don't make fun of me, you-!" As the light caught Doumeki's eyes it only took a single pang of guilt to make him completely lose his train of thought. He lowered his hand and turned away. "Since I, the great Watanuki am so compassionate, I'll let that slide for now." He began to walk away. Without turning around, he added: "Yuuko-san says to wear that bracelet on your right wrist. Don't be surprised if she wants you to pay for it later."

Doumeki looked once more at the bracelet before walking after Watanuki.

It wasn't long before the shorter boy realized what was going on. "Stop following me! Are you some kind of stalker?"

"I'm not following you." He answered, his expression unchanged. "I was going this way before I ran into you."

"Then walk on the other side of the street!" The boy gestured dramatically toward the opposing sidewalk. "I don't want to have to walk with you!"

"I'll walk wherever I want."

Growling, Watanuki stomped toward the crosswalk. "Fine! I'd rather walk over there than be seen… with…" He trailed off as a giant billowing mass of evil appeared on the other side of the street. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why does my luck have to be like this…?"

All the other boy could see was empty air, but he could guess what was there by the expression on Kimihiro's face. "Is it a big one?"

"…Yeah, it's huge."

"Do you need me to walk you back?"

Part of Watanuki was touched by the hint of concern in his friend's voice. Unfortunately, the other part wanted to punch the other boy for insinuating that he couldn't walk home by himself. So instead of answering, he just sighed and continued walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the creature looming just a few yards away.

He looked straight ahead. "So, what do you want in your lunch tomorrow?"

The taller boy considered for a moment. "How about… Hansuke Nabe."

Watanuki clenched his fists. He was just about to yell at his companion when he remembered the way one of Doumeki's eyes looked slightly different from the other. Then he remembered that it was because of him. He sighed once more and relaxed his hands. "Fine, whatever you want."

"…"

He turned and shouted at his friend. "But I had better hear a 'thank you, Watanuki-sama' tomorrow!"

"Whatever…"

"Hey! Don't blame me if I accidentally spill bleach in your food!"

"As long as it doesn't ruin the taste."

Watanuki bristled. "Is that all you can think about? You deserve to be poisoned, you know that?"

Doumeki, who was effectively tuning out Kimihiro raised his hand to scratch his head and remembered the bracelet he still held in his hand. It was rather plain. Just a silver chain with a single charm on it. It looked like a butterfly with its wings folded. He examined the clasp. He knew he wouldn't be able to put it on himself. Especially seeing as he was right-handed and he would need his left hand to put it on.

"Oi."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He turned angrily. "My name's not 'oi'!"

Shizuka held up the bracelet. "Give me a hand with this."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how to ask for something properly?" He scowled and stepped closer, keeping an eye on the creature that was still following from a safe distance. "You have no manners at all. It's a miracle Himawari-chan can find it in her compassionate heart to even look at her with her pure, beautiful eyes!"

Seeing that Watanuki had clearly gotten distracted, Doumeki grabbed one of his friend's hands and placed the bracelet in it. He then held his wrist in front of a startled Watanuki's face.

If looks could kill, the taller boy would have been a bloody mess on the sidewalk. "Did you not just hear what I said about manners? I'm not your servant, you know!"

"I never said you were." He continued to hold out his arm.

Grumbling under his breath, Watanuki grabbed the bracelet by both ends and wrapped it around Doumeki's wrist. He could feel his cheeks get slightly warmer. It made him uncomfortable standing this close to the other boy. It didn't help that he could hear a group of girls giggle about how cute of a couple they were. "There." When he glanced at Doumeki, he was certain there was the tiniest hint of a smirk. "What's so funny, huh?"

"I wasn't laughing."

"I saw that look on your face!" He shook his fist, resembling and old man. "Don't lie to me!"

"What's that on your wrist?"

"You're not listening to me!" He waved his arms around in frustration.

Instead of waiting for Kimihiro to calm down, he grabbed the boy's left wrist and examined it. The boy tried to pull away, but Doumeki had a firm grip. It seemed the bracelet he was given had a twin. Watanuki's looked exactly the same, except his butterfly was reversed. Suddenly realized that it wasn't a butterfly with it's wings folded, but a single half of a whole. They each wore the opposing half.

Watanuki's face was bright red when he was finally able to yank his hand away. He looked the other way and massaged his wrist. "Were you trying to pull my arm out of its socket?"

"What are these bracelets?"

"I already told you, I don't know!"

Doumeki began walking once more.

Trailing after him, Watanuki kept his distance without straying to far from his protection. The creature was still close.

_How dare he just grab my arm like that? What business does he have grabbing _my_ arm? I could have been just wearing a watch for all he knew!_ He continued grumbling the rest of the way.

When they reached the building that Watanuki lived in, they came to a halt. The sun would be setting soon, and he was glad to be home before dark. Yuuko had said he would be done for the day after he delivered the bracelet.

"Well, this is it." The shorter boy waved his hand in the direction of the apartments. "I guess you can go home now."

"…"

"What..?"

"I'm thirsty."

Watanuki's jaw nearly dropped. "What do you expect _me_ to do about it?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Of course I- No, go home and drink your own tea! I already told you I'm not your servant!" By the end of the sentence, the boy was throwing such a fit, it looked like he was having a seizure. Once he came to his senses, he realized that Doumeki had already started walking toward the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

Chapter One – End

So what do you all think? Did I do a decent job or have I destroyed all that is beautiful in the world of xxxHOLiC? I didn't realize capturing Watanuki's little freak outs would be so difficult. It's not easy to describe the different ways he tweaks out when he feels, well, any sort of emotion. With Doumeki, I had the opposite problem. It's hard to have a lot of variation with him, since he has so little to begin with. 3 The seemingly emotionless stud that he is. I don't know where the bracelet idea came from or where it's going, but let's all hope things turn out interesting.

Oh, and about the dish Doumeki asks, well, tells Watanuki to make for him. It's some sort of eel stew. I'm only assuming it's a pain to make, since I never have liked Asian cooking and know very little about it. I found a nice little site with a few different Japanese recipes and chose that one. Hopefully I chose right. ;

Here's the URL to that site, if you're interested: http/www.tsuji.ac.jp/hp/jpn/jpe/osaka/home.html

Next chapter: The boys are alone in Watanuki's apartment! 3

Please review. It not only makes me happy, but it really does inspire me to write more!


	2. Wet Towels

Hello again. I'm back and I'm still fighting the cravings for lovely, lovely new chapters. I'll try my best to distract myself with this fickie. Like I said before, I really do appreciate comments and constructive criticism.

Oh, and before I forget; I wanted to let you yaoi fans know that this story will almost definitely be limited to fluff. I never have been a big yaoi fan. Now shonen-ai is totally different. I just can't handle reading (let alone writing) about my favorite innocent little characters doing naughty bad things. So, if you're looking for that, I'm sorry to disappoint you. However, I'm planning on writing enough squishy fluffiness to kill those who can't handle it, so please look forward to it. I know I have a tendency to drag things out (If you've read my other romance fics, you'd know.), but I'll try my best to make it worth your while.

Disclaimer: If it was mine, Watanuki would wear a maid's uniform at LEAST once. Have you seen him in this uniform? I think not. Tell me if you do, tho! 3

Chapter Two: Wet Towels

It was lucky that Doumeki couldn't feel the hatred seeping from the boy sitting across from him. If it had been visible, the air would have been thick with it. The taller boy calmly sipped the tea his friend had made, and didn't bother to say a word.

Watanuki was wearing an expression between uncontrollable anger and someone who was suppressing every profanity in his vocabulary. His hands were clenched in his lap and his teeth were grinding against one another. The tea he had poured for himself remained untouched. He watched Shizuka drain the last of his own tea from his cup and carefully place the empty container on the table in front of him. Then he met the boys glare with an impassive silence.

Kimihiro slammed his fists on the table, his patience finally at an end. "What the hell is wrong with you?" It was a miracle the tea didn't spill.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Why am I-?" He clutched his head. "Why am I yelling? You just barge into my house uninvited and _demand_ I make you tea and then, not only did you _'forget'_ to thank me, _you don't talk at all!_ **What kind of person does that?**" He finished his little rant by throwing his arms up and wracking his body like a madman.

"You look like an idiot."

Before he could stop himself, Watanuki leaned over the table and grabbed the collar of Doumeki's shirt. He shook the highschooler like he was trying to get that last quarter out of a piggy bank. **"You're not listening to me!"**

Shizuka didn't fight it. It wasn't long before the smaller boy stopped, slightly out of breath. He stared carefully at Watanuki's face. He still had a handful of his shirt in each hand. From this close, he could see how thin the boy was. There were dark circles under his eyes that he knew were from a life of very little sleep. It was easy to guess why. _If I could I'd always be here…_

Kimihiro realized he was still clutching his friend's clothes and began to let go. "…Sorr-" Before he could pull his hands away, a larger one placed itself around his wrist. Already standing in an awkward position over his table, his surprise set him off balance. "W-woah!" His long legs tangled and before he knew what happened, he was on top of a broken table and a much more broken tea pot. "Gah! It hot! It's hot!" He flailed his arms and legs like someone had thrown him into acid.

Doumeki quickly got over his shock and lifted the boy off the table and onto the floor. There were a few pieces of shattered tea pot still stuck to the boy and he brushed them off immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright to you?" It was reassuring to hear the boy's sarcasm. It meant it couldn't be that bad.

He was right, though. The boy didn't exactly look like he was in top condition at that moment. Red marks were beginning to appear on Kimihiro's hands and his shirt was soaked in the hot tea. Without waiting for permission, Doumeki began to unbutton his friend's school uniform.

"Wha- Wait! What do you think you're doing?" He squirmed and slapped uselessly at the taller boy's hands.

"I'm checking for burns, idiot." He released the last button and peeled the boy's undershirt off. Just as he had expected, there were red burns across the boy's stomach with a few on his chest as well. "Do you have any burn ointment?"

"Why would I have something like that?" Watanuki snapped, hoping his companion would assume his face was bright red because of hot water and not because he was half-naked while his chest and stomach were being touched all over by another boy. "Ow! Stop that!"

Doumeki stood up and looked around. "Where do you keep your towels?"

"They're over there." He pointed in their general direction. "What are you doing?"

Shizuka grabbed a handful of towels and threw them in the sink. "Just stay there and hold still."

"Don't order me around, dammit!" He tried to sit up and shake his fist, but realized very quickly that it wasn't a good idea. Every time he moved, he could feel the tug of burnt flesh. "Ow! Dammit, this is your fault!"

Doumeki carried an arm full of wet towels, ignoring the fact that they were soaking his own shirt. "It's my fault you tried to strangle me?" He sat down in front of the boy with the towels in his lap.

"Hey, you're getting water everywhere!"

"Shut up." He placed a cool towel across Watanuki's lower stomach. When the boy gasped, a small chill ran down his spine.

"That's cold!"

"It's not that cold; you're just hot from the tea." He continued placing the towels on the burns.

"Ouch!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd stop squirming around like that."

"It's because of those big monster hands of yours!" Watanuki gasped again. This time because Doumeki's hand had brushed against a sensitive spot on his side. "Would you cut that out? That's enough already!"

Shizuka checked to make sure all the red marks were covered before he stopped.

Kimihiro scowled. "Now what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to lay here for the rest of the night?"

"For a while…"

"What?" He wriggled around in agitation, causing a towel to slide off. "How am I supposed to clean up this mess?" He gestured toward the broken table with a toweled arm. "And do you really think I can make your lunch from here?"

"I'll buy lunch tomorrow." He straightened the towel before standing up.

Watanuki was shocked. "What?"

"I said don't worry about lunch tomorrow."

"You…"

"Just make twice as much next time."

"Why, you…!" He writhed around trying to face Doumeki who had begun picking up the broken tea set.

"I said stop moving around."

"What are you doing?"

"Are you that dumb?"

"How dare you! Ouch! Dammit!" Several towels ended up on the floor.

The taller boy sighed without realizing it. "You're an idiot."

"Shut up, you!" He rearranged the wet towels before the other boy had a chance to get closer. "Stop cleaning that, I'll get it later! Just leave, I'll be fine by myself. The tea wasn't that hot, so cut it out!"

Ignoring Kimihiro's protests, Doumeki finished picking up the bigger pieces of ceramic and eyed the table which was now sporting a lovely crack down its center. "What should I do with this?"

"Well, I certainly can't use it anymore!"

Without responding, he put the two halves of the former piece of furniture to the side. "Where's your broom?"

"I said stop it! I can clean it up later!" For some reason, it really bothered Watanuki to see his friend being so… well, nice. He didn't like the idea of owing the other boy more than he already did.

Since he hadn't received the answer he wanted, Shizuka opted to look for the broom himself. It wasn't long before he discovered the cleaning instrument.

"Gah! That's it!" Kimihiro threw the towels off himself and stood up. He was able to hold back a groan, but his wince didn't go unnoticed.

"I told you to hold still!" Doumeki strode across the small room, ready to tie the boy down if it was necessary.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine!" As if to prove his words, he slapped a hand against his belly. "It hardly hurts at all anymore, see? I don't remember you becoming my mother, so stop acting like you are!"

The taller boy considered for a moment. "Do you have a shower in this apartment?"

"What?" The question nearly made the boy fall over.

"Do you?"

"Yeah…" He nodded his head toward a door in the corner. "Are you…?"

"Take a cool shower."

"What? I don't have to take orders from you!"

"Just do it." He grabbed his friend by his bare shoulders and pushed his toward the door.

"W-wait a second, I need a towel!"

Doumeki grabbed a towel that had escaped his earlier raid and threw it at the boy. Without another word, he shoved Watanuki into the bathroom and shut the door. Shortly after, he heard the sound of the door locking followed by that of running water.

Shizuka turned and examined the room. He really did hate cleaning.

Chapter Two: End

And it's done! Shorter than the last chapter, but it could be worse, I think. I wonder if there's a record that can be broken for how many exclamation points one person can use in a story. I swear everything Watanuki says ends in at least one! ;

Anyway, tell me what you think! I want to know if anyone's enjoying this fic as much as I am. I especially want feedback on the way I'm writing the characters. I'm trying hard to keep them IC, but I won't know if I'm doing a good job unless you let me know! Tell me!


	3. Such Good Friends

Gah! This series isn't popular enough… Not enough fan fictions to devour and not enough readers to, well read. I'd like to thank those of you who have read and reviewed, though. You're encouragement is very helpful! 3

This evening, I've had to forcibly inspire myself to write. I wasn't really in the mood, but then I read a Wata-meki fic that was interesting, but not as well written as I would have liked. It somehow made me want to write... ; Anyway, hopefully this will work out well.

Disclaimer: If xxxHOLiC belonged to me, Doumeki would have bunny ears and Watanuki would dress up like a giant carrot. Don't ask me why I'd do that, but you haven't seen it happen yet, have you?

Chapter Three: Such Good Friends

"Damn that Doumeki!" A wet and now squeaky clean Watanuki growled at his reflection.

The boy ruffled his hair dry with his towel. He checked his torso in the mirror. His burns still hurt, but the cold shower had helped. The redness wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier. He was pretty certain he'd be fine within a day or so. He'd certainly be okay to go to school and work the next day.

"I guess I wasn't burned that bad after all…"

He wrapped his towel around his waist and sighed. "Why is that jerk being so helpful? It's weird…" He thought for a moment. "Then again, he usually helps with all the weird missions Yuuko-san sends me on without complaining. I don't think she ever pays him…" He shook his head. "Who cares anyway?"

Kimihiro studied his reflection; his eyes in particular. It still kind of bothered him the way one was slightly off… One wasn't his. "Why did he do that…?"

He was distracted by a noise coming from his room. It sounded like the door had just opened and closed.

_Did he… leave?_ Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. _Thank you, god!_

He threw the bathroom door open and stepped out. The small apartment looked exactly as it had before he had gotten home. Well, minus one table and plus a makeshift clothesline with the wet towels hanging on it. _Doumeki did this..?_

"That jerk! I told him I'd clean it up!" He wasn't sure why it made him angry, but he had to vent in some way.

Suddenly, the door reopened and Shizuka walked in.

"You're loud. I could hear you from the hallway."

Watanuki jabbed his finger at his 'guest'. "You're still here? I thought you went home!"

"I threw out the table."

Before the shorter boy could respond, he noticed Doumeki quickly look him up and down. It was then that he remembered he was still in a towel. Suddenly it felt as though someone had set his face on fire. Actually, to Watanuki, the room suddenly felt several degrees hotter.

Clutching at his towel nervously, the boy glared. "What are you looking at?"

"Your burns look better."

"Y-yeah. I guess the water helped." Suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed, he quickly grabbed some clothes and practically ran back into the bathroom.

_Why else would he be looking at me?_ His throat had gone dry, and he kept licking his lips as he threw his clothes on. He just wanted Doumeki to leave. His presence had somehow gone from incredibly annoying, to suffocating: and he couldn't figure out why. _Why is he still here?_

Shizuka was staring at a framed photo when Watanuki reappeared in the room.

"Is this you and your parents?" The taller boy asked without turning his gaze.

"Oh, yeah…"

Instead of speaking further, Doumeki continued studying the photograph. It was then that Watanuki remembered that his friend's clothes were still soaked.

The boy walked over to the dresser the photo was on and opened and closed a few drawers, removing a few articles of clothing. Without warning, he chucked them in a wad at his companion. To his dismay, the latter caught them.

Adopting a haughty expression, Watanuki placed one hand to his chest, throwing the other out dramatically. "I, the great Watanuki will show you compassion and allow you to borrow those clothes." He paused. "Just try not to stretch them out and ruin them!"

"Will they fit?" The bigger boy eyed the clothes in his hands.

"Hey! You're not _that_ much taller than I am!"

When Doumeki went into the bathroom, the other boy breathed a sigh of relief. He checked the clock. It was already almost eight. _Doesn't he have a home to go back to?_

The bathroom door opened and Shizuka reentered the room. The clothes looked surprisingly good on the taller boy, aside from being a little short around his wrists and ankles. Kimihiro had given him one of his baggier shirts, a blue one with a hood, and plain black pants. He held his damp school uniform folded up in his arms.

He pointed at his pants. "They're short."

Watanuki bristled. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't have bigger ones ready for you!"

"I'm leaving."

"Finally!" _Thank god!_ "I was wondering when you would!"

Doumeki slipped his shoes on and paused at the door. "I'll by you a new table."

"Wh-" The door shut before he could finish.

Watanuki had trouble sleeping that night.

-o-o-o-

"What is this?"

"What do you think it is?"

Doumeki stared at the bento Watanuki had shoved into his hands. The Shorter boy had handled it like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever laid hands on.

"I said I'd buy lunch today."

Kimihiro glared at a tree, refusing to look at the other boy. "It's not like I was hurt that bad." He placed a hand on his stomach. "It didn't even hurt by the time I woke up this morning."

The taller boy opened the bento and began to eat without further attempts at conversation.

"Hey! Where's my 'thank you'?"

Doumeki paused and looked up from his meal. "It's not what I wanted."

Watanuki had to restrain every cell in his body from beating the other boy within an inch of his life. "Well, I didn't exactly have time to shop for the ingredients, okay?"

"Make it for me tomorrow."

Taking a deep breath, the spectacled boy was about to scream his head off when he was interrupted.

"Hello, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun!"

All previous thoughts forgotten, Kimihiro skipped toward the object of his affections. "Hello, Himawari-chan!"

The girl smiled cheerily. "You're very energetic today, Watanuki-kun!"

The boy swooned. Somehow, hearing those words from the pigtailed girl filled him with bliss.

"Sorry, I'm late." She sat down a few feet away from Doumeki and placed her own bento on her lap. "I had to talk to my homeroom teacher about something."

"Don't apologize, Himawari-chan!" Watanuki plopped down happily on the ground near his friends. "I'm just glad you could eat with us today!" He glared at Shizuka. "Eating alone with _him_ is like torture…"

"No one makes you eat with me." Doumeki stared at the boy as he filled his mouth with another bite of food.

"Well, I have to bring you your stupid bento, don't I?"

"You could leave after you give it to me if you wanted to…"

Watanuki was practically hissing with anger before he was distracted by a soft giggle.

"You two really are such good friends!"

"He is _not_ my friend!"

Himawari only giggled once more, unwrapping her lunch.

Grumbling to himself, Kimihiro sulkily began to eat his own lunch. _Why does she always say that? How are we friendly in any way? _He shoved some food in his mouth, not even tasting it. _Why couldn't it just be Himawari-chan and me? I always end up alone with that Doumeki, but I almost never get to spend time alone with Himawari-chan…_

"You make a lot of funny faces when you eat, Watanuki-kun!" The dark-haired girl said with a laugh.

Watanuki laughed nervously. "Heh… Do I?"

"You look like an idiot."

And then embarrassment went straight to anger. "Well, _you_ look like an idiot _all_ the time!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" He screamed at Doumeki as the latter continued eating with his free hand over one of his ears.

Himawari sighed and smiled to herself. _Even if he doesn't realize it, they really do get along very well…_

Chapter Three: End

I don't know why, but this chapter was a bit harder for me to write… I kept losing interest and leaving it. I ended up sitting down to write this three times. Usually, I do a chapter all at once.

Anyway… Review! I need more love! Oh, the love I need! If I don't have at least one review by the time I get home from work tomorrow, I swear, I'll kill a puppy! I'll kill two if you people drive me to it! AND, if I receive enough luvin' I'll make sure the next chapter isn't so short, okay?

Save the puppies; REVIEW!


End file.
